


Unorthodox

by SLSmith22



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLSmith22/pseuds/SLSmith22
Summary: Phone sex but, um, not :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Strong non-con/oral rape/rape elements. Please take heed if that theme is upsetting to you.

On the second ring, Hannibal answered the phone and was greeted with silence, which was expected. He hung up, watched the rain track down his office windows, and contemplated the small glass of port on the side table. He'd always been a patient man. 

This happened twice more, and just as he was about to place the phone in its cradle a fourth time, he heard a resigned sigh.

A tongue scraping across dry, chapped lips.

Thunder growled in the distance, and Hannibal's lovely lips quirked. He heard ice tinkle against glass, and knew it was Will. Knew he had been drinking. Knew he was probably so drunk his face was numb, eyes half mast, mind sticky and lazy.

"Doctor Lecter."

"William." It had been a rough evening for him. Their session had been dark. Been full of fits and starts, and Will had eventually torn out of the office confused as to why he got hard when he described the latest bloody crime scene. A couple had been disemboweled, strangled, and sexually assaulted with various objects. Other cops had vomited. Will had jacked off in the adjoining bathroom.

Twice.

A stuttered exclamation, high and feminine in the background. 

And Hannibal's cock thickened. 

"William. Quite an unorthodox call." Hannibal's voice scored down Will's spine and he arched his back, sinking deeper into the mouth of the sweet young thing on her knees.

"You should see her eyes, Doctor Lecter. They're green enough to be cat eyes. And her ass? It's fucking perfect." He took another reckless swig of bourbon and exhaled harshly as she sucked him down to the back of her throat.

He licked his lips again, and felt a bead of sweat roll down his chest to the cradle of his hips. 

"Doctor Lecter." He chuckled bitterly. I guess this is a first name circumstance, right? "Hannibal, damn, talk to me."

"Will you fuck her, William?" Hannibal didn't speak so much as purr, and Will could've come just from him so freely doling out obscenities. "Will you bury your cock between her thighs and pretend she's me?"

Will's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Will you fuck her hard? Hm? Will you try to hurt her and screw your eyes shut and wish you were hurting me instead?"

Will sat up straight, cupping the back of the girl's skull to keep her in place. 

"What?" Just a whisper this time. On the other end, Hannibal's mask split open at the seams into a grin that bordered on deranged.

"Because that's what you want, isn't it, William?" And Will thrust into her mouth, maybe intentionally making her gag, maybe not. 

"You want to hurt me. That's why you left our appointment so quickly. You might even want to kill me." 

"......Hannibal?" and the desperation in his voice, the uncertainty, had Hannibal idly palming himself through his suit pants.

"How would you do it, William?" 

Silence on the other end except for the rhythmic creaking of Will's old sofa. A small cough and a murmured "easy, baby". Will's throaty groan. 

"Will." A gasp. Hannibal uncrossed his legs and gently squeezed his erection. "William. Tell me. Tell me how you would end me." 

"With my hands. My hands around your throat oh god, god yes, I'd be close enough to catch your last breath, I could fucking inhale it. Keep it with me...." he trailed off. And Hannibal could almost see him; naked on the couch, body sheening with sweat, thighs quaking, one hand clutching his phone, the other tangled in fine golden hair. "Hannibal, would you even stop me from killing you, you sick son of a bitch?"

The girl paused, drew back, and started to stand "I need to go."

"Don't let her leave, Will."

Will yanked her back to knees by her elbow, curses streaming from her mouth. She dug her nails into his arms, but she was a tiny one. Petite. Delicate. And when she and Will tumbled to the floor, he knelt over her face, his knees holding down her arms, and shoved his cock in her mouth, a firm hand over her diaphragm pinning her to the hardwood floor.

Will put Hannibal on speaker, leaned forward ignoring her aborted shrieks as his knees rolled her biceps, and licked into her belly button. Bit the tendon of her inner thigh. Slapped her calf when she attempted to buck him off.

"What's happening, William?" He was sprawled back in his chair now. 

"Hannibal...Hannibal, oh I wish you could see it. She's trying to fight me. I'm all the way down her throat. Fuck, she's so tight....I don't think she can breathe."

"Don't let her." He loosened his tie.

"Hannibal....I can't..."

"Do. Not. Just keep going. Let me hear you."

Will continued, slow deep thrusts that made her throat ripple and distend. He pulled all the way out, and she screamed. She screamed and choked....and then gagged, her whole body heaving and contracting as Will filled her again. 

Hannibal unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, unzipped his pants, slid his hand under the waistband of his briefs, and stroked himself each time he heard the girl retch. 

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes and pretend she's me. Kill me, William, do it." 

Will picked up speed, and watched the girl quickly turn crimson. A violent cough followed by a wet belch and she blushed violet....then Easter egg blue around her mouth.

She tried to kick her legs and Will easily dodged them, her whole body jerking and swaying with his thrusts, a puppet with no strings. 

"She's still fighting." Will's voice was tight. Forced.

"Don't stop." And Hannibal thrust up into his own fist, imagining her panic. Imagined his own sight going fuzzy from lack of oxygen, imagined being used, imagined choking to death on Will's cock. 

Will grabbed her with both hands at the ribs, and fucked her in earnest, a symphony of grunts and forgotten French filling the room. Christ, he pulled her to him with each thrust, fucking her throat like it was her pussy, and oh, oh, she wasn't fighting anymore. It was so much easier now to focus without the noise.

"Am I dead, Will? Have you ended me?" He heard Will suck in a breath and let it out in a hiss. "Come for me then, sweet boy, come for me."

And Will did. He fucked her mouth, thick drool coating his cock. He fucked her swollen, purple face, and came and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of the girl's belly. His cry was sharp and it wrapped itself around Hannibal's balls and tugged. It seeped into Hannibal's bones, and right as Hannibal started to come, he heard Will whisper

"I think I broke her jaw."


End file.
